The present invention relates to visor protectors and more specifically to a protector that prevents a visor of a helmet from being scratched, in particular when the latter is not being used.
It is common for hockey players to be required to wear protectors such as helmets including a transparent or translucent visor and it is quite unpleasant to play with a helmet which visor has been scratched. Usually, a player carries his helmet inside his sport bag along with multiple other pieces of equipment that could eventually damage the visor, it would therefore be advisable for the player to be able to protect his visor against possible wears. For that reason a user may be forced to buy a new visor that is quite expensive. Therefore preventing these visors from being scratched is very important. The same situation is applicable to different helmets of the type used, for example, by cyclists or by snowmobile drivers and the like cap visors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,639 granted to White on Nov. 20, 1989 discloses a cap visor protector consisting of a flexible sheet of soil resistant or washable material having ends and lateral sides which is folded over the periphery of the sun protective visor and the material includes fastening cords attached to clips which are releasably affixed to the edges of the visor adjacent the cap head strap.
The limitation of the prior art is that the protector can be moved or even thrown off by other equipment and cannot prevent the visor from being scratched because of its non-effective securing position on the visor. User should to pay attention for not throwing off or loosing that protector by inadvertence or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,241 granted to Dewar et al. on May 25, 1993 discloses a ski goggle protective device used to protect the goggle from being scratched when not being used and when carried around the wearer""s arm or the like. Since the protective device is covering the goggle alone, it needs to firmly attach to the latter so as not to constantly fall off therefrom. Accordingly, the attachment mechanism either directly attaches to the goggle or needs to form a sort of bag to wrap the goggle therein, rather than only rely on applying a biasing force against the goggle.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,443 granted to Seiler on Mar. 9, 1999 discloses convertible protective cover (or case or pocket) for a stand-alone mask that is substantially carried therewith that forms a sort of bag to wrap the mask therein, rather than only rely on solely applying a biasing force against the mask when protecting it.
These sort of bags or the like would not be applicable and useful when the visor is secured to a helmet or the like where its access is quite limited.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved visor protector that obviates the above-mentioned disadvantages.
An advantage of the present invention is that the proposed visor protector prevents the visor from being scratched during transportation.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the proposed visor protector can be adapted to different kind of helmets, so as to be essentially universal.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the proposed visor protector is especially suited for hockey players"" helmets.
Still a further advantage of the present invention is that the proposed visor protector is substantially inexpensive to manufacture.
According to the present invention, there is provided a visor protector for protecting a visor attached to a helmet when being unused, the visor defining a visor external surface and an opposed visor internal surface, the visor external and internal surfaces generally facing outwardly and inwardly relative to the helmet, the visor external and internal surfaces defining a common visor main edge and a generally opposed common visor attaching edge, the visor attaching edge attaching to the helmet, the visor protector comprises:
a generally elongated protective member including a protective external shell being configured and sized for substantially entirely overlying the visor external surface, the protective external shell defining an external shell main edge and a pair of generally opposed external shell longitudinal side edges adjacent the external shell main edge; and
a protector attaching means for releasably attaching the protective member to the helmet when the protective external shell overlies the visor external surface, the protector attaching means being configured and sized for biasing the protective external shell in pressurizing configuration against the visor external surface.
Typically, the protector attaching means includes at least one elongated strap, the strap defining a strap first end and a generally opposed strap second end, the strap first end attaching to the protective external shell and the strap second end releasably attaching to the helmet.
Preferably, the protector attaching means includes a pair elongated stretchable straps, each of the stretchable straps defining a strap first end and a generally opposed strap second end, the strap first ends attaching to the protective external shell adjacent a respective one of the external shell side edges, the strap second ends releasably attaching to the helmet, the stretchable straps biasing the protective external shell in pressurizing configuration against the visor external surface when in stretched configuration.
Typically, the strap second ends attach to each other so as to have the stretchable straps longitudinally extending from each other, the stretchable straps attaching to the helmet by releasably embracing the helmet to bias the protective external shell in pressurizing configuration against the visor external surface when in stretched configuration.
Preferably, the visor main edge is a generally free edge, the protective member includes:
a protective internal shell for at least partially covering the visor internal surface, the protective internal shell defining an internal shell main edge, the internal shell main edge longitudinally extending adjacent the external shell main edge;
a shell connecting means for connecting the internal shell main edge to the external shell main edge so as to form a transversal V-shaped cross-section of the protective member for receiving the visor free edge therein when the protective external shell overlies the visor external surface.
Typically, the protective internal shell integrally extends from the protective external shell and longitudinally folds over along a fold line, the fold line forming both the internal shell main edge and the external shell main edge.
Preferably, the shell connecting means includes at least one seam longitudinally oriented along the fold line for stitching the external and internal parts together.
Optionally, the protective internal shell defines a pair of generally opposed internal shell longitudinal side edges adjacent the internal shell main edge, the internal shell side edges at least partially and longitudinally extending adjacent the external shell side edges and connecting thereto, the shell connecting means includes at least one main seam longitudinally oriented along the fold line and at least one side seam oriented along one of the internal shell side edges for stitching the protective external and internal shells to each other.
Preferably, the protector attaching means includes a fastener slidably mounted on each of the stretchable straps adjacent the strap second ends to slidably adjust its position therealong and for attaching to the helmet.
Preferably, the protector attaching means further includes an extension stretchable strap, the extension stretchable strap defining two opposed strap free ends, a pair of snap devices slidably mounted on the extension stretchable strap adjacent a respective one of the strap free ends, the snap devices being complementary to the fasteners of the pair of stretchable straps.
Typically, the protector attaching means further includes a pair of snap devices for securing to the helmet, the snap devices being complementary to the fasteners to releasably receive the fasteners thereon so as to attach the protector to the helmet.
Alternatively, the helmet defines a plurality of vent openings thereon, each of the fasteners includes a hook for anchoring to a respective one of the vent openings of the helmet.
Alternatively, the shell connecting means is a first part of a hook-and-loop type fastener secured to the protective external shell for attaching to a complementary second part of the hook-and-loop type fastener secured to the protective external shell.
Preferably, the protective external shell further defines an external shell auxiliary edge generally opposite to the external shell main edge, the protector attaching means further includes a third elongated stretchable strap, the third stretchable strap defining a third strap first end and a generally opposed third strap second end, the third strap first end attaching to the protective external shell adjacent the external shell auxiliary edge, the third strap second end releasably attaching to the helmet, the third stretchable strap biasing the protective external shell in pressurizing configuration against the visor external surface and the visor free edge inside the transversal V-shaped cross-section of the protective member when in stretched configuration.
Alternatively, the fastener of the third stretchable strap includes a hook for anchoring to a rear edge of the helmet.
Alternatively, the protective internal and external shells are made out of a resilient rigid type material. Typically, the protective internal shell further defines an internal shell auxiliary edge opposite to the internal shell main edge, the protective internal shell defining a concave portion longitudinally extending adjacent the internal shell auxiliary edge, the concave portion substantially abutting the protective external shell adjacent the external shell auxiliary edge, the fold line forming a hinge type connecting means for enabling the protective member to resiliently clamp on the visor with the concave portion of the protective internal shell resiliently abutting against the visor internal surface.
Preferably, the protective external and internal shells respectively define an external and an internal shell inner surface, the external and internal shell inner surfaces for facing the visor external and internal surfaces, respectively, the external and internal shell inner surfaces being covered with a felt type material for minimizing scratches on the visor external and internal surfaces
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided herein, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.